


Blaze of Glory

by dreamwalking78



Series: Could Have Been Me Universe [5]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jealous Waverly, Vanilla, finally an explanation about what Nicole was doing for about a month, rodeo comes to town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamwalking78/pseuds/dreamwalking78
Summary: It's the ropes and the reins and the joy and the pain, and they call the thing...Could Have Been Me
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Could Have Been Me Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533245
Comments: 44
Kudos: 152





	Blaze of Glory

**Author's Note:**

> One year ago today, the final chapter of the Could Have Been Me universe was released. Waverly returned to Texas and changed the course of her life. I didn't know it at the time, but that fic would change mine. It's at 18k in views thanks to all of you. Your love for it was what made me decide I needed to keep writing. You guys are amazing. All of you. 
> 
> Right after I released the last one shot, I started trying to imagine what was next. Rodeo hit me. I knew I needed a jealous Waverly for a moment. I had maybe 3 different ideas on how to end it. It literally took months for me to come back to this. I'm glad I took my time with this one. I didn't expect a 7k update, but here we are. The last one shot I felt I may had lost the same feel of the original work. This one, I think I returned to it fairly well. Things come full circle this time. I hope you agree as well. The story about "Hey Cowboy!" one of my friends seriously pulled that at a bar. 
> 
> A huge shout out to FaithSky on this one. Not just my beta, but also my bouncing board for all the different theories I went through before writing this. Also a huge thanks to my wife, my harshest critic who pushes me to keep going when I try to give up.
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and keep me writing. Catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamwalking_78) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/geckogirl9)

When Waverly glanced up from the beer tap, she was met with another group of rodeo participants entering the bar. She blew a breath out from the side of her mouth suddenly grateful she took Gus up on her offer to help out this weekend. It had been years since Waverly had been in town for a rodeo. She had forgotten how the sleepy town became bustling with activity. She looked over her shoulder catching sight of Doc, Wynonna’s newest conquest, taking drink orders and slinging them out with the best of them. Gus kept order on the furthest side of the bar while Wynonna worked the tables. 

No doubt her sister had selected this certain low cut western shirt in hopes the tips would flow as freely as the alcohol would. She rolled her eyes as Wynona slid up to the bar ordering another round of drinks for the table that just slipped a twenty into her apron.    
  
“Can’t catch a break with all of us in town can you?”    
  
The female’s voice drifted from the bar stool right behind Waverly. She turned around catching sight of a thin woman dressed in a very elegant shirt. No doubt one of the trick riders she had heard so much about from everyone in town. Waverly caught the sincerity in her smile and returned it.    
  
“It’s good for business.”    
  
“But makes for a long day.”    
  
Waverly’s mind quickly raced as she stared at the stranger. She couldn’t possibly be flirting with Waverly. Could she? The way her eyes lingered on Waverly even after speaking couldn’t help but bolster the idea. The stranger looked up from her beer offering a warm smile.    
  
“I’m Shea. I’ve met the firestorm that is Gus on the other side of the bar the last few times I was in town, but haven’t seen you before. I wouldn’t have forgotten you if I had.”    
  
Waverly smiled keeping her guard up, “Waverly. Gus is my aunt. I’m helping her keep the place running since Curtis…”   
  
Waverly’s words trailed off. No matter what amount of time had passed, Waverly still couldn’t fully fathom a world without Curtis. Sometimes even when alone she still spoke to him. Especially about Nicole. She glanced up catching the somber look across Shea’s face as she raised her beer up tipping it towards the bar.   
  
“Curtis was a wonderful man. It’s not very often you can enter a bar and have an intellectual conversation. He was full of surprises like that. He bragged on you quite a bit as well. He will be missed by me for sure.”    
  
Waverly warmed at the thought of Curtis talking to a complete stranger about her as he shared his knowledge. She could hear him and Shea laughing as they bounced from topics of rodeo clowns to ancient history. It was a flow she could easily imagine.   
  
“I was hoping to catch one of the sheriff’s deputies here. Last time I was in town, we had one hell of a weekend.”    
  
Waverly’s ears perked up at the mention. Surely this very attractive woman was not hooking up with Lonnie. Her mind raced to the others on the force and for a brief second, she entertained the thought of Nedley before shaking that image from her mind. If it was Nedley, good for him.   
  
“Shift change is coming up soon, so I’m sure you’ll catch your friend then. I’m actually expecting someone to stop in to see me.”    
  
Shea raised her bottle up in a toast to Waverly. “If it’s Lonnie, your next drink is on me.”   
  
There’s one question answered. She couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her as she processed what was said. “No, not Lonnie.”    
  
“See, smart girl.”   
  
While most of the town had been at least somewhat accepting of Waverly and Nicole’s relationship, she still didn’t want to say much. Especially when the bar was filled with people that were just stopping by. Yet when that door opened and she saw the flash of red hair under the Stetson Nedley had the deputies wearing for rodeo week, she knew anyone watching could tell Nicole was more than just a friend. Waverly couldn’t help the way her eyes betrayed her, nor the way her mind would freeze taking in all that she loved even in a crowded bar.    
  
Shea turned to follow Waverly’s stare only to call out from the stool, “Hey cowboy, can you hold on for eight seconds?”   
  
Nicole’s eyes that had been locked onto Waverly’s suddenly shifted. Her stance changed as her face looked surprised. Shea ran forth jumping up into Nicole’s arms hugging her tightly. Nicole quickly set her down and glanced back at Waverly. Heat radiated up Waverly’s face as she watched the display. She felt her jaw lock as she stared down the woman she had previously been conversing with. Her mind replayed Shea’s words about a hell of a weekend. Somewhere her mind juxtaposed Nicole’s words of always having willing participants when she wanted to try something new. Jealousy was not a trait Waverly was proud of showing, but after Champ’s reveal of all the other women, she suddenly found questioning things she had not thought of before.    
  
Nicole approached the open stool next to where Shea had been sitting as her eyes locked with Waverly’s. Calm reassurance spread across her face as she spoke. Nicole could always read Waverly. It’s something that they both loved about each other. There was something reassuring in Nicole’s eyes that started putting Waverly at ease despite her mind working in overtime with all the possibilities. That’s when she noticed Nicole’s hand reaching to her own side as she watched Waverly. “I’m yours.” Something so simple, so soft, yet so powerful in what it means.   
  
“Shea. I would like you to meet Waverly.”   
  
“Honey a little late. We already met.”   
  
“My girlfriend.”    
  
Shea stopped, glancing between the two of them. Something must’ve clicked in her mind as she turned to face Nicole. “Wait a minute. When I was last in town, you rode a bull you had no business being on because you were heartbroken over a girl you said would never come back. Curtis always talked about how his niece was settled far away from here and...it was Waverly.”   
  
Waverly tried to keep up, but her mind had stopped at Nicole on a bull. She had neglected to mention that. She had also neglected to mention Shea. She took a deep breath excusing herself to fill another round of orders while she cooled off. As she grabbed three bottles, expertly popping the tops, she reminded herself, she had no one to blame for that time frame but herself. She had made her choice and however Nicole dealt with it, she had no right to judge. Despite the roar of the filled bar, the sound of the pool table, and the jukebox playing Garth Brooks “Shameless”, Waverly was still able to pick up on Nicole’s voice over everyone else. She listened with intent while looking anywhere else.   
  
“I do owe you for taking care of me during that time. I appreciate it.”   
  
“When that bull stepped down, I swore he stomped right in the middle of your chest. Every horrible accident I’ve ever witnessed flashed across my mind except all happening to my best friend. I knew instantly I would kill the girl that hurt you.”    
  
“Yeah, not my best hour in judgement calls.”   
  
“I don’t want to see you hurt again Nicole.”    
  
“She came back Shea. For me. For us. I didn’t ask her to. I didn’t have to beg, she just...she gets me.”   
  
“How long?”    
  
“Over a year now.” Nicole’s smile radiated across the bar. Even out of her peripheral vision Waverly could see the glow. So many questions swirled around in Waverly’s head, but in this moment any lingering jealousy, faded into the background.    
  
“And you haven’t gotten bored?” Shea had an even more impressed look. Waverly glanced over catching Shea’s eyebrow quirked up at her. “Kudos to her then.”    
  
“Yeah. There’s never a dull moment with her.” If anyone had invented the heart eyes look, it had to have been Nicole. She always seemed so collected, so stoic until it came to Waverly. She could see the strength melt when it came to her. The irony of the lyrics pouring across the bar was not lost on Waverly. Something always shifted behind Nicole’s brown eyes when she talked about her. Waverly rolled her eyes at Nicole smiling at the banter, finally relaxing. The past was the past for a reason and the present was what mattered.    
  
“Is there anything else I can get you two with tonight?”   
  
Shea smirked slightly, “Not me. It’s finally nice to meet the legendary Earp.”   
  
“Nice to meet you as well. Hey Haughty, who’s your hotter friend.” Wynonna slid between Nicole and Shea, smiling at Shea as Nicole took a deep breath looking away.    
  
“If you must know, meet Shea Pressman. She’s a friend. So hands off. You already have a cowboy.”    
  
Waverly glanced over to a dumbstruck Shea nervously looking for an out. Ah, yes Wynonna was still the problem. At least one she could handle at this moment. She reached across the bar lightly touching Shea’s arm to gain her attention. She couldn’t notice just how fast Nicole’s eyes snapped to the movement. “She’s the town pariah, so she thinks everything is about her. It was a pleasure to meet you as well.”   
  
“Yeah on that note, I think I hear my bed calling.” Shea glanced over at Wynonna again looking her up and down before adding. “Room for one only.”   
  
Waverly held her nicest girl in Purgatory wave until Shea was out the door. When the door closed behind her, she felt the heat radiating up the side of her face once again as she turned to Nicole who was slowly placing her hat on the bar, no doubt preparing for an onslaught.   
  
“You have a lot of explaining to do.”    
  
Nicole simply nodded. “Yeah I suppose I do. At home?”   
  
“Yes.” Waverly reflected back at how Nicole handled Shea’s questions, softening at the memory of the redhead’s gushing. Nicole knew to always reassure Waverly she was there, and hers only. She always made it clear she belonged to her and her alone. “Also thank you. For being you.”    
  
Wynonna’s eyebrows shot up as Waverly walked away. She could hear her sister’s whiskey filled voice courtesy of free shots from table six as she addressed the deputy still sitting on the stool. “You’re in deep shit. I’m going home and getting the shovel.”    
  
Nicole groaned as her head hit the bar. Waverly could only smile knowing the next morning a shovel would magically appear on the front porch.

\------------------------------------------------------------   
  
As Waverly entered the door to Nicole’s home, she was greeted by the aroma of Earl Grey tea with honey soaked throughout it. She took in the calming scent of bergamot as she glanced over at the woman who had waited up for her despite her early shift the next day. She took her mug moving towards her usual seat across from Nicole when they needed to talk.    
  
It was only after Waverly had sat down that Nicole looked up. “So, what do you want to know?”   
  
Waverly took a sip of her tea letting the warmth hit the back of her throat. Flares of anger had shot off all night as she finished closing down the bar along with moments of quiet reflection and an unshakeable faith in Nicole’s love for her. She was ready for this, or at least she thought. “Have you slept with Shea?”    
  
“Yes.” 

Okay that was somewhat expected just from the conversation. It didn’t help her jealous streak, but she still appreciated the honesty. 

“Did you sleep with her after we had been together?”    
  
Nicole’s head snapped up. “Absolutely not.”   


The crease in Nicole’s brow, the way her eyes bored deep into Waverly, caused a wave of shame to cross Waverly. Her mind flashed back to her thoughts that night on the bathroom floor. The thoughts that Nicole was in Texas with another female keeping her bed warm, when the reality was much colder. She stayed true even when Waverly had not.

“I was the girl you were heartbroken over enough to ride a bull?” At this Waverly’s voice raised. It was the one thing she had not been able to move past. Nicole had climbed on the back of a bull, at a rodeo. What would have happened if that bull had hit exactly the way Shea had originally thought? What if Nicole had been injured? With Waverly cutting off all forms of contact with Nicole, she could have been in the hospital and she wouldn’t have known. What if? Words stuck in her throat as they raced through her mind. She felt the tears fill the brim of her eye. She felt her throat go dry instantly despite the tea she was drinking. She squeezed her eyes shut shaking her head before reopening them shouting. ”You could have killed yourself Nicole. Then what?”   
  
Nicole dropped her head looking into her cup. A storm of emotions covered her face. One particular stood out to Waverly among the rest, shame. It was an emotion she rarely saw from Nicole. This was new. This is why she never talked about it.    
  
“How was I to know you would come back Waves? You had told me flat out, you chose Champ and therapy. I was out of the picture. That was A LOT to process. So I decided I would make my own therapy the next weekend during the rodeo. Shea and I are friends. Yes we have hooked up in the past, but we are friends first and foremost. She found me drunk at Shorty’s. Because of our past, she knew instantly there was something horribly wrong with me. At Gus’ request she took me out to sober me up. I told her everything about us. How I fell in love with you. How I thought there was no longer an us to be had. I poured it all out. She spent the night here. On the couch. She made me eat an actual meal. She hid the booze until I could sober up. Then she gave me the longest lecture of my life.”    
  
Waverly flinched as she for the first time was given an in depth look into Nicole’s time alone. Gus had alluded to it a few times. It was always vague, but enough to know Nicole was not herself. Nedley would just say he was glad she showed up when she did. Nicole had been mute on the subject. She had said all that mattered to her was that they were together then. In the end, she did what she said she wanted to do and found a way to Nicole.    
  
Waverly had not asked. Somewhere in her mind she didn’t want to know if Nicole wasn’t willing to divulge the stories. Despite finally forgiving herself, she knew without knowing everything she was still in denial. In a weird way, Waverly knew she deserved whatever came next. It was time to finally face it.    
  
“She told me that I was crazy to have gone to you to begin with. She told me it was a fool’s errand. Then she told me she had never seen me this upset over someone, so you must be an incredible woman. She wasn’t wrong.”    
  
Waverly shifted uncomfortably in her spot. Nicole smiled warmly before continuing.   
  
“The next day, I was still feeling sorry for myself. So I did something stupid and while Shea was praciticing for her show that night, I signed up to ride. She found out, yelled at me, and tried to beg me off of the list. I held on eight seconds, but the dismount didn’t go so well. Three inches and Shea is right, I would have been in a much worse condition. If it makes any difference, I had to listen to her scream at me all night about my stupidity.”    
  
Waverly let the words sink in feeling her hand reach to her side hanging on to the words inscribed there. One night, after Nicole had left, Waverly had been home alone in San Francisco. She was reading Fried Green Tomatoes at the Whistle Stop Cafe for the hundredth time. Suddenly her side had started cramping. It wasn’t unusual, but the pain radiated from one specific spot as she tried continually to soothe it. 

She jerked her shirt up recognizing the red marks of where her nails had dug in weeks before, still attempting to heal. Those marks surrounding the exact spot Nicole’s mouth had latched onto in their intimate moment. Her mind had raced to Nicole, her blood running cold. She had reached for her phone before another pain shot through stopping her. By the time she had finally stretched enough to get it to let up, her exhaustion was taking over. She had controlled her breathing to a steady pattern lulling herself to sleep. It made sense now. They were always connected.   
  
“So eight seconds refers to that night.”   
  
“Not at all.”    
  
“I don’t think I want to know then.”    
  
Nicole tried to hide the mischievous grin behind her mug of coffee. Waverly could see it taunting her to ask anyways. If Nicole was grinning like that it was not going to be as bad as her mind made it out to be. “Okay fine. What’s the story behind eight seconds?”    
  
“About five years ago, Shea got wasted after receiving recognition for her abilities as a trick rider. She paraded around the bar asking everyone in a cowboy hat if they could hold on for eight seconds. I almost had to fight one guy to leave her alone. Luckily Nedley was there and took care of it before it became worse. I forced her to go to her hotel room where she lost the contents of her stomach. It sounded like a dying pterodactyl in there. I have never let her live that down.”    
  
Waverly almost shot tea through her nose laughing at the story that was not at all what she had figured. Deep down she breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn’t in reference to some sexual escapade. If she was going to be able to control her emotions, she didn’t need that phrase being one that let loose the green eyed demon. It seemed she owed Shea for taking care of Nicole when she had not been there for her.    
  
“Besides,” Nicole continued, the familiar devious smirk spreading across her face, “you’re the only cowgirl that’s rode me until I couldn’t keep up.”    
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Waverly’s eyes scanned across the stands looking for even a glimmer of red as she approached the ramp leading up to the seats. Her hat shaded her eyes so she could get a better view despite the sun’s position overhead. She bounced nervously on her heels hoping to find her girlfriend. Last night’s conversation played heavily on her mind. Wynonna would be joining her later, so if she needed a moment, it had to be now. 

She heard the whistle from the stands rolling her eyes when she saw the York brothers eyeing her shirt. If she was being truthful, the shirt she was wearing should have had one more button done up than it had. That was supposed to be for Nicole but from their angle it was for them as well. She grasped the button together rolling her eyes. As if timed perfectly, both brothers' heads suddenly snapped forward as a hand smacked hard against their necks. Gus kept walking as she hollered back, “If you’re going to act like animals, then get into a stall. There’s a few open that needs a good shoveling.”    
  
Waverly laughed as the two started apologizing their eyes locking onto the arena and anywhere other than where she was. She looked around again, scanning the gate area when she heard a voice call out for her.    
  
“Waverly!”    
  
She looked down to see Shea standing with her fellow riders motioning her down to them. She hesitated at first, but decided this was Nicole’s friend. She had taken care of Nicole last year. She owed her at least a bit of her time. The other riders took off as Shea leaned on the metal railing watching the kids ride the sheep before the main events started. Waverly stood beside her watching as the small child hung on for dear life to the thunderous applause of the crowd.    
  
“Nicole is working the trailer area for a little while.” Shea offered just barely glancing over. “I figured that’s who you were looking for.”   
  
“Thanks.” Waverly offered starting to head off, she paused turning back. “I’m sorry about yesterday. Nicole hadn’t mentioned you before. I was caught off guard. I also wanted to thank you for being there for her when I fucked up.”   
  
At her admission, Shea turned facing Waverly. “She really loves you Waverly Earp. You realize that right?”    
  
Waverly dipped her head just slightly before making eye contact again. “I do. I also know whatever life holds for me, I don’t want to be without her by my side.”    
  
“That’s good. Because if I ever find her like that again because of you…”   
  
“Wait, are you giving me the shovel talk?”    
  
Shea simply shrugged her shoulders. “She’s my best friend. A word of advice. She’s guarded. Always has been. So when she gives you a piece of herself, her heart, it’s because she’s ready to give you the next piece as well. She’s entrusted you with everything that is her. Don’t take that for granted.”   
  
Waverly went to reply, to divulge the secret she had been hiding from her own sister for weeks now. She stepped forward getting ready to admit it when she saw the movement of someone approaching.   
  
“Shea.” Nicole stepped forward, tipping her oversized hat.   
  
“If you’re going to wear a hat Nicole, get one that actually fits your head.” Shea tapped the top of the hat watching it slide down further over Nicole’s eyes.    
  
“Don’t blame me. Nedley ordered a one size fits most.”    
  
Shea turned back towards Waverly smiling. “Find your girl a real hat. I have prep work to do.”   
  
Nicole’s eyes went straight to the V in the front of the shirt. Quickly, she glanced back around them to see if anyone else was close enough to hear her. Confirming they were not she, tipped the hat once more. “Hello to you and the ladies. Mind if I take you all to eat later?”    
  
Waverly could hear the flirt, which was rare for Nicole in uniform to let slip. She looked up catching the adoration that shone across Nicole’s face in contrast to her words. No matter what sexcapades they entered, the romantic side of Nicole always showed through. Even now in a dusty arena with the smell of manure permeating the air, the look of reverence was there.    
  
“For you deputy Haught, it’s always an option.” Waverly smiled as she watched Nicole bite her lip. The sounds of others approaching had them taking a step back from each other.   
  
“What were you and Shea talking about?”    
  
“She gave me the shovel talk.”    
  
“She did what?” Nicole looked up trying to find where her friend had gone when Waverly placed a hand on her bicep to regain her attention. “She doesn’t need…”   
  
“Yes, she did. I deserved it Nicole. You know that. She’s just trying to protect her friend.”   
  
“I don’t need protecting from you Waves.”    
  
Waverly’s eyes turned melancholy as she let heavier emotions settle in on her. She caught the concern washing across Nicole’s face at her sudden change. Rules be damned. She reached over taking Nicole’s hand into hers, her thumb brushing over knuckles before placing it against her side. “You did once. I don’t plan on repeating that mistake.”   
  
\--------------------------------------------------   
  
“MEDIC!!”   
  
Waverly turned from talking to Gus just in time to see the rider on the ground not moving as Nedley’s voice screamed out. The wranglers had done their job getting the beast known as Cajun Blast away from the rider who laid lifeless on the ground.    
  
“Shit, that bull headbutted him like he was a balloon floating in the sky.” Wynonna commented from her seat beside Waverly. The EMTs rushed in quickly securing the rider. Waverly’s face paled as she watched a flash of red hair enter the arena followed by the bright fuschia of Shea’s riding shirt close on her heels. As the arena silenced the bull could be heard bucking against the gate it had just been forced into. 

A creaking noise echoed across the night causing Waverly to glance down just in time to see the bull charge back out heading straight for Nicole. The world slowed as she watched in horror. Her body froze knowing she couldn’t do anything to stop the onslaught that was barrelling towards her girlfriend. She wanted to scream, the words caught in her throat as she watched helplessly as the horns set the course for Nicole’s back. 

She caught the flash of color that grabbed hold of Nicole’s arm yanking with everything in her to pull Nicole to the side. Shea’s body weight wasn’t much compared to Nicole’s but catching her off guard allowed her to throw her further out of harm’s way. The wranglers had descended quickly getting the situation under control and removing the beast. Waverly’s eyes filled with tears as she watched Shea pat Nicole on the back double checking she had gotten to her in time. 

Waverly wasn’t even aware of the tears rolling down her face until Wynonna started wiping them away whispering to her. “She’s okay baby girl. Shea pulled her out of the path. No need for tears.”    
  
Waverly broke down her head falling into her hands as she struggled to breathe. One of her hands moved to her side, gripping the tattoo there hanging on almost as tight as the night she had told Champ…   
  
Her mind flashed to the memory on the bathroom floor when she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt she had made a mistake. The moment she should have left and flown home to see Curtis, to return to Nicole’s arms. “The ripple effect of my one mistake.”   
  
Wynonna’s arms wrapped around Waverly’s body, pulling her closer. She pressed her face into Wynonna’s shoulder. One thing about her sister, she may not understand, but she had always been there for her. She felt Gus’ steady hand on her back. Warm, firm, and reassuring. “Honey, she’s searching the stands for your face.”    
  
Waverly wiped her tears away looking down until she found Nicole leaning against the metal rail beside Shea. Nicole looked as if she too had seen a ghost in that moment until she locked eyes with Waverly. Her face instantly lit back up as she kept mouthing the words, “I’m okay.” Shea followed Nicole’s line of sight giving Waverly a thumbs up. Waverly nodded her appreciation before looking back to Nicole. When Nicole started to walk away from the position to help shut down the rodeo, Waverly whispered into the night. “No more waiting”    
  
\---------------------------------------------------   
  
“I owe you my life.”   
  
Shea startled just slightly at the sound of Waverly’s voice piercing the night air. She turned to face the smaller figure before her. “I don’t follow.”    
  
“Nicole. She is my life, my world. I was frozen in the stands watching and you saved her.”    
  
“She would have done the same for me.”   
  
Waverly weakly whispered, “I know. She’s selfless.”   
  
“Go home to her tonight. Show her what she means to you and don’t ever take it for granted again. That’s how you repay me.”   
  
Waverly stood a little straighter knowing exactly what she needed to do. She nodded to Shea before turning to head towards her Jeep. “Oh little Earp, one other thing.”    
  
She turned back around. “Tell the legend, I’ve had better.”    
  
Waverly’s jaw dropped slightly. Somewhere in her mind it registered exactly what the phrase meant. For whatever reason, she wasn’t even slightly surprised. That was for another time.   
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------   
  
As her key turned in the lock, Waverly observed how dimly lit Nicole’s home was. A definite sign the redhead was fighting to stay awake just to see her. She entered the living room hearing the light snore escape from the bedroom door and float to her ears. She couldn’t help but smile at the sound. Nicole was here safely snoring down the hall. Tonight could have ended much differently, which was the thought weighing heavy on Waverly’s mind. She slipped into the room watching as Nicole’s body rose and fell again. She was completely naked, the comforter just barely covering her ass, passed out face down in the pillows.    
  
Waverly stood at the doorway watching before sneaking over to her side of the bed. She safely tucked the contents of her pocket into the back of her pile of pillows knowing it was safe there. She slowly slipped out of her shirt careful in undoing the snaps to not wake Nicole just yet. She shimmied out of her jeans and tossed them to the side still entranced by the simple act of breathing. She stood at the edge of the bed as her mind swam with so many thoughts. It landed on one. Part of her wanted to let Nicole continue to sleep. The past two days had consisted of nearly sixteen hour shifts and physical exhaustion. The other part won out.   
  
“Vanilla”    
  
The word was whispered as her resolve set firm climbing onto the bed. Her knees bracketed Nicole’s hips as her hands worked to slowly turn Nicole over. Somewhere in her sleep riddled mind, Nicole must have started making sense of what she was feeling as she started moving of her own accord. Waverly waited until she could see the smirk start to form she had grown to love. Nicole’s eyes started to flutter open as she stretched out pushing her hips into Waverly as she did causing a gasp.    
  
“Ms. Earp. What do I owe the honor?”    
  
Waverly wanted to respond with a teasing manner. She wanted to fall into their normal routine, but tonight had not been normal. Instead she leaned down kissing Nicole. Her body flattened against Nicole’s chest vying to connect every centimeter of warm skin she could. Nicole’s arms wrapped around her pulling her closer as her hands covered her back, fingertips digging into the muscles, reminding her that she was there. She just knew, as she always had, exactly what Waverly needed.    
  
Nicole found words for her when she wasn’t ready yet to vocalize what she was thinking. “Remember when you put me burying my face in your pussy on the maybe list?”    
  
Waverly’s brain stopped at the memory, hiding her face as she recalled thinking it was something she just wasn’t into. “Yes and you pushed it right on over to the must have list within seconds of your tongue sliding through me.”    
  
Waverly felt Nicole’s hands slip down until fingers dug into her ass, gently squeezing while pushing her up. “Let me remind you why. If you’re up for it.”    
  
Waverly nodded before pushing her body upwards until she was on her knees. She worked her way slowly up Nicole’s body feeling warm hands holding her and helping as she worked to settle into place. Two hands moved from her hips up her sides lightly pulling her down. She kept looking into Nicole’s eyes watching them soften in understanding. Tonight needed to be different.    
  
“I’ve got you Waves. Let me take care of you.”    
  
Waverly relented lowering herself until she felt Nicole’s flattened tongue slowly and painstakingly lick from her entrance up to her clit, stopping there for the tip to flick across her clit causing her body to react. Nicole repeated the action watching Waverly shiver before moaning out her name. 

One hand remained planted firmly on Waverly’s hip. The other caressed the Latin words adorning Waverly’s side. A reminder that she was there with her, then and as long as she would have her. Waverly’s hand held tight to the headboard knowing Nicole’s skills would easily have her unable to hold herself up at all times. She dropped her other hand laying it across Nicole’s holding her there. Tonight, she couldn’t touch her enough.    
  
As Waverly felt the second flick, she also sensed Nicole pulling back. As teeth sunk into the soft flesh of her inner thigh. She gasped at first as her body froze in reaction. A memory flashed of the first time she had felt that. She heard her own voice cry out, “Mark me.” She fought the emotions that were starting to take over. She felt the heat radiating from her core intensify. No doubt a fresh flood of arousal had coated her. The emotions and endorphins combined to take her higher than before.   
  
“Shit Nicole, I wasn’t expecting that.”    
  
She opened her eyes expecting to meet Nicole’s almost wicked stare back up at her, but it wasn’t there. It had been replaced with a passion that burned bright into the night, piercing through to her soul. Maybe she should have expected it. Instead she found a reassurance as Nicole began wrapping her lips around the bundle of nerves she could play so well. Waverly felt her hips jolt forward as the first sensations took control of her body. Her quickened breathing was stopped each time as each an electric shock took a different course through her body causing her to tremble.    
  
She felt a reprieve, taking a second from the onslaught to catch breath only to scream out once again when she felt Nicole’s tongue reach as deep inside her as possible and press, flicking against her front wall. She rocked her hips against Nicole’s face chasing the high she had begun to ascend with. Her movements became more erratic. Her mind cleared of everything but that moment. 

“Come on baby, so close. Make me come in that way only you can.”    
  
She knew how much she liked hearing it. She could feel her walls contracting, pulsing around Nicole who had intensified her efforts. Nicole’s hand slipped down from her hip working across her leg until the tip of her pointer finger made contact with the spot she had made sensitive and left waiting. She touched the bud, circling it until it caused Waverly’s head to snap back as a guttural scream left her body. Waverly’s body shook before collapsing downwards, not yet fully sinking into the bed, but still somewhat holding her position. 

Nicole began to clean up the arousal from what she had just done. Her eyes never left Waverly as she worked first to clean Waverly, then her own mouth, moaning at the taste as it continued to linger. Waverly sunk down into the warmth of the bed created from Nicole’s body heat, curling into her side. She was far from done, but a moment to recoup was definitely needed. Each time Nicole had made her the main course, Waverly could swear her soul would leave her body only to return during the aftershocks.    
  
Nicole rolled to her side so she could face Waverly. Her hand gently caressed the side of her face as she smiled so sweetly despite all the filthy things she had in her mind. Such a beautiful contradiction. “What else do you need tonight baby?”    
  
It was a simple check-in to find where the night was headed. Waverly knew that this time she had to find words because her request was not for one of the toys to be brought out or to be held in a certain position that always made sure she coated Nicole in cum. Instead, she wanted to try the one thing she had made Nicole promise she would never be subjected to. “Vanilla.”    
  
As the word left her lips she searched eyes she had come to trust and love so deeply. She searched for rejection, confusion, anything at all. What she found was an acceptance unlike any she had experienced before.    
  
“Okay.”

Nicole’s hand landed gently on her shoulder pushing her back into the soft embrace of the mattress. Nicole shifted so her body was on top of Waverly’s as their lips connected. With one quick swipe asking for permission, Nicole deepened the kiss as her hand ghosted across Waverly’s skin leaving goosebumps in its wake. Waverly’s hands wrapped around her neck pulling her down closer never wanting this simple kiss to end. 

Nicole broke the kiss first as her lips followed Waverly’s jawline working down her neck until her hot breath was falling against Waverly’s already stiffened peaks. Nicole glanced up checking in before taking her in her mouth tugging with her teeth and soothing the patches with her tongue. Waverly’s back arched pushing her further into the warmth she craved.    
  
“Fuck Nicole.”   
  
She was barely able to hiss out the words before Nicole switched sides, sucking and licking with a little less intensity. Yes, Nicole knew her body better than even she did at times. Nicole knew one side was more sensitive than the other and she would have to be gentler with it. Nicole knew when her fingers ghosted down past Waverly’s navel that if she took just the pads of her fingers along Waverly’s bikini line, the smaller woman’s hips would jump, pressing into her own. She knew if she did it again while pressing her weight against Waverly holding her there, Waverly would growl in frustration. Nicole knew every line, every soft spot, every movement to make.    
  
When one skilled finger slowly lingered tracing her lips until the tip dipped into that wet slick heat, Nicole knew Waverly would start whining, begging to be fucked. It’s why she would only slip in for just a moment. Waverly knew this dance. But tonight, there wasn’t something waiting to spank her for misbehaving. There wasn’t a cock awaiting her. There was just Nicole, on top of her slowly teasing her until she thought she would drown in a sea of sensations. A sea ever expanding thanks to Nicole’s delicate touch and soothing words. “So ready for me Waves. So beautifully needy. Just perfection.”    
  
“Please baby.”    
  
Nicole’s eyes shifted up catching hers at the plea. “You made me promise you never had to deal with boring sex again. I believe no missionary was underlined.”   
  
Waverly struggled to catch her breath feeling Nicole’s two fingers plunge deep inside of her. Her walls clenched determined to keep them in place. Nicole had other plans as she slowly pumped them in and out. “Why this? Why tonight Waves?”    
  
Waverly cried out an emotional burst of tears and lust, “Goddamn it Nicole. Don’t you get it. Nothing with you has ever been boring. You couldn’t be boring even if you tried. What I feel when I’m with you, in the bedroom, out of the bedroom could never be boring. I love you Nicole Haught, but right now I need you as deep inside me as you can possibly be.”    
  
Nicole stuttered at Waverly’s words, undoubtedly not expecting what she had heard. Once she heard the final sentence, her mind seemed to catch the double meaning in the request. With a grunt she picked up her pace taking Waverly back into her mouth, flicking across a nipple that had seemed to harden even more if that was possible. Waverly felt her hands dig into Nicole’s back as the muscles flexed under her touch. Nicole shifted so her own hips were against the back of her hand pushing and rocking Waverly into the reaches of ecstasy. When Nicole pulled back enough that she could twist her wrist ever so slightly to hit multiple spots with one thrust and swipe, Waverly found the release she had been chasing. 

“Fuck Nicole, don’t stop, please don’t…”   
  
Her muscles tensed as another orgasm ripped through her tearing her apart before she fell back into the mattress coming together once again. Nicole continued working her down until she realized Waverly was simply resting and now ready for the next one. Nicole tilted her head in an expression Waverly had grown to know so well. 

“Again already?”    
  
Waverly bit her lip as her hips continued fucking Nicole’s fingers. “Fuck yes again.”   
  
Nicole took a deep breath and increased her tempo to one much faster than Waverly had expected. This time when she fell over the edge, seeing sparks fly out into the black sky that was her closed eyes, her body relaxed,collapsing into the mattress, unable to take anymore.    
  
Nicole lightly kissed her, reassuring her she was there. Checking in with soft lips to make sure she was indeed fully satisfied. Nicole had promised her they would always find a new way, something different. Tonight she had taken Waverly’s most hated position and found the perfection in that, happily giving it to Waverly and asking nothing in return.   
  
_ With the right person, the adventure never ends. _ _  
_ _  
_ Nicole’s words echoed in her mind causing her to smile. Her hand reached back curling under the pillows until the tips of her fingers touched the edge of what she had pulled from her pocket. 

Nicole laid across her chest relaxing in the afterglow. Doubt would always exist for someone like Waverly who had always been second choice for so many others. She knew that. She also knew with every fiber of her being, Nicole was not like anyone else. She had found the right person.   
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Waverly slipped into bed beside Nicole wrapping her arms around her pulling her closer until she could feel Nicole stir from her sleep. She had been the last one to clean up in the bathroom. It still amazed her just how fast Nicole could fall back asleep. She watched as moonlight once again bathed Nicole’s ivory skin. Her mind was instantly taken back to the penthouse causing her smile to widen. An image forever locked into her memory.  
  
In a voice too groggy to be clear Nicole reassured her again. “’m here Waves. I’m kay.”  
  
“I know.” Waverly whispered as she pulled Nicole to the sitting position in the bed. She should feel bad for waking her once again, but this was important and couldn’t wait any longer. Her hand slid down to hold Nicole’s in hers. She struggled for words as she felt Nicole’s thumb slide over her knuckles.   
  
“If you’re wanting another round Waves, I’m more than happy to oblige but you’ll get a better performance if you can wait until morning.”   
  
Waverly laughed, “No, silly, this isn’t.” She stopped trying once again to find the perfect words instead she let things flow naturally. Nicole would understand. Somehow she always did.   
  
“I almost screwed us up. I took things for granted I shouldn’t have and lost so much precious time.”  
  
“Waves we already discussed this. It’s in the past.”  
  
Waverly patted Nicole’s hand as a tear streamed down her face. “This isn’t about that Nicole. It is, but it isn’t. Just let me try to get through this because I’m not sure I can ever do it again.”   
  
“When we were apart, something was missing in my life. Something I never knew I needed until you. I’m not just referring to the sex, though it is incredible. Unconditional love is not something I know a lot about, so I earped it up when I found it with you.”  
  
Waverly reached under her pillow bringing out a box. Nicole’s eyes widened at the sight of it as Waverly opened the top to reveal the Celtic knotwork band she had been fascinated with months before.   
  
“I’ve been holding onto this, waiting for the right time. Then tonight when the bull headed towards you, I realized waiting for the perfect time was asinine. I know you won’t push me into anything I’m not ready for, so I need you to know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, I am ready for this. No more taking you for granted. No more earping things up. Nicole Rayleigh Haught, will you marry me?”  
  
Without any hesitation Nicole looked deep into Waverly’s eyes. “Yes.”   
  
One word so simple, yet so complex. As Waverly slipped the ring onto Nicole’s finger, she found her now fiance stumbling out of bed and to the closet reaching up to the top shelf that Waverly required a ladder to reach. A small box secured in her hand as she approached the bed once more. “I guess it’s my turn then.”  
  
Waverly gasped as the box opened on a custom designed ring. The Padparadscha Sapphire adorning the middle glistened with a swirl of yellows and orange accenting the natural salmon color. A perfect swirl of sunset colors. Much like the sky before the sun dipped below the horizon that night on the catamarans. Nicole had talked about it more than once. Watching sunset with Waverly in her arms, the afterglow still tinging their cheeks, she knew instantly Waverly was the one girl she would never recover from. Nicole knew then she would never love anyone else the way she loved Waverly.  
  
“Waverly Earp, you entranced me in ways I didn’t think was possible. You thought I was completely calm and collected that weekend in the Penthouse. The truth, I was terrified. You scared me because I had never felt the way I did when I was with you. You scared me when you came back to Purgatory because I never thought you would stay for me. Then you showed me what bravery really is. You left everything you had known, all the expectations others had for you to go after what you really wanted. No one, and I mean not a single soul, has kept me on my toes as much as you have. Whatever you come up with next, I want to be the one you’re sharing it with. Will you marry me?”   
  
Waverly nodded as her response started out as a whisper, gaining in volume until she was almost screaming yes loud enough she was sure the rest of town could hear her. Nicole carefully placed the ring on her finger before bringing Waverly’s hand flat against her chest. Waverly felt Nicole’s heart beating wildly under her palm. With her hand warming the spot Waverly smiled as she lightly began to sing. “Well I know when you're around 'cause I know the sound, I know the sound of your heart.”   


**Author's Note:**

> Unfamiliar with the sapphire mentioned? Yeah I was too until a local jeweler got one in. I loved it. So if you google it, the first stone I ever saw was identical to the second image. That perfect swirl just stuck with me.
> 
> I never say never on fics anymore. It never fails somewhere down the line, I find inspiration to continue the worlds after a break from them. Hit the comments and let me know how I did with this one.


End file.
